


Hunter’s Gambit

by Tlern467



Category: Destiny - Fandom
Genre: Detective piece, Drama, F/F, Fanaticism, Morbid rituals, Time Travel, Torture-Interrogation techniques
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlern467/pseuds/Tlern467
Summary: The Traveler’s Chosen is on another routine mission for the Praxic order that turns into anything but. Soon she must discover, with the help of her allies-especially Ana Bray-a deeper Hive plot, and hunt down a rogue Guardian that could shift the balance between Light and Dark.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is assuming a lot of lore things have been uncovered, so there are definitely lore spoilers-especially about the identity of Shin Malphur.

Hunter’s Gambit 

Chapter One-Echoes 

“Guardian,” the radio crackled to life. “Do you copy?”   
“We’re here,” Ghost said for her. All the better, trying to navigate these tight turns with her Sparrow was taking all her concentration.   
“The Hidden have dug up some disturbing reports. Disturbing enough that Aunor wants you to personally investigate. I know it’s a lot to ask right now with your *other* investigation, but the Vanguard needs people on the ground we can trust,” Ikora said.   
Ghost looked at her. She shrugged. The investigation referred to could wait for Vanguard business...   
“Alright we’re in,” Ghost said.   
“Glad to hear it. Aunor said there should be some supplies waiting by Maevic Square. Careful my friend.”   
And with that the radio went silent.   
She sighed and turned her sparrow around away from near the ruins of the old Bergusia forge. 

Sure enough, the cache was exactly where Ikora described it. Cloaked so the Fallen would have a harder time spotting it.   
“Let’s see,” she muttered as she dug through the container. A neutrino spotting device, no doubt Asher’s work, some patrol beacons, and a few audio only “bugs”. So the Praxic order wanted her to spy again? Couldn’t they have sent one of the Hidden for that? Obviously it was something involving the Taken. But hadn’t all the known Taken sources been identified? None of this made sense.   
“Sorry about that,” her radio perked up. “Ikora couldn’t give you the full sit rep. We found several bugs of our own in the Tower. Each self destructed before we could analyze them,” Warlock, or Praxic, Aunor said.   
“Another Guardian?”   
“Most likely. We’re not sure their angle, but something doesn’t sit right with me. This isn’t like last time when you looked into the Drifter for me. This time a Guardian went rogue, killed one of our non Guardians, shot at an undercover agent with a weapon of Sorrow replica.”   
“Damn,” she hissed.   
“We’re doing all we can to keep this quiet for now. If the Tower knows there was a killer loose-it could cause a panic.”   
“And if I find them?”   
“Try to contain them for extraction.”   
“Understood.”   
“Aunor out.” 

The Guardian followed the trail on the neutrino tracker carefully near the old cistern where her fireteam discovered a Taken Red Legionary. The hairs on her neck stood up and she ducked quickly under cover out of sight. 

A Tomb ship shuddered into view and dropped a squadron of Hive soldiers. Acolytes, with different markings than she was used to seeing. At their head was a monstrously large Hive Knight. It hissed and growled in the guttural Hive language, then gestured. The Acolytes spread out in a fan formation behind the Knight. 

A crackle of electricity and a Warlock appeared just on the opposite side and walked calmly toward the Hive soldiers. The Acolytes snarled and pointed their weapons at the Warlock. Unperturbed, they drew a replica Thorn. No not quite a Thorn-but definitely a Weapon of Sorrow like Aunor said.   
The Knight grunted and snarled, which was apparently enough for the other soldiers to stand down. 

“Show me what you’ve learned Vas-Tur’ok,” the Warlock said in a serene voice that could’ve stilled a river in its calmness.   
The Knight shuffled forward, the acolytes stayed at their post.   
Then it gestured at the space between them. At first it was merely a wave, but the taloned hand forcefully started to pull at something.   
The very air shuddered, and the tracker silently started lighting up.   
Vas-Tur’ok snarled and grunted again and pulled even harder this time. And suddenly the air tore apart, leaving a gaping hole into the swirling darkness of the beyond where cruel whispers in even crueler tongues than the Hive echoed.   
“Now, bind it just as I showed you,” the warlock said.   
The Knight drew its sword and started chanting in the Hive tongue, the Darkness swirling and gathering around the blade. A miasma that fed on destruction and pain.   
Then a horrible creature-part Taken ogre, part...something else, shuddered into existence. It bellowed, and the Guardian felt her breath chill in her lungs.   
“Good. Finish binding the Abomination,” the warlock said.   
The Knight chanted louder, stronger and the whispers from beyond did in response until a green and yellow cord emerged from the sword and pulled on the Abomination. The cord seemed to serve two purposes-one-bringing it into this dimension fully. Two, bringing it under the Knight’s control. 

However, that never came to pass. Shots rang out. Golden bullets that struck and killed some Acolytes, then broke the tenuous grasp of the cord.  
The Abomination bellowed again and slid back into the beyond.   
Vas-Tur’ok screamed in rage. The bullets continued.   
The Guardian felt her own power swell and jumped into the air, propelling blades of pure solar energy in a fan of dazzling Light.   
“Damn it, they found us!” The Warlock said. They drew their weapon of Sorrow and fired back at both the Guardian and the other attacker.   
“Go!!” the Warlock yelled.   
Vas-Tur’ok did as he was commanded. The remaining Acolytes not felled quickly regrouped around the Knight. It brought up its shield of pure Darkness and seemed to disintegrate into it.   
The firefight continued. The Guardian drawing her oxygen SR 3 and pinpointing the rogue warlock with a few precise hits before quickly dodge rolling out of the way of the new Sorrow weapon’s bullets.   
Back and forth it went before the warlock sighed and threw a few gas grenades and summoned their stormcaller ability to detonate them all.   
“This won’t be the last time we see each other, Snitch,” the Warlock said.   
By the time the gas cleared, the rogue Guardian was gone. 

“Nice shooting out there,” the other said as he approached. He was dressed in hunter fatigues. But she’d recognize the gun holstered at his side anywhere, along with the other on his right hip. Last Word and Thorn.   
“Shin Malphur,” she said.   
The man smiled an easy, but fatigued, smile.   
“Gotta say, all the stories and viewings from afar don’t match up to the real thing. You really are something,” Shin said. “Let me guess, Aunor put you up to this huh?”   
“Yep,” she answered. “Any idea what the hell that was Shin? I can call you that still, right?”   
“Probably safer that way,” he replied with a smile that didn’t quite touch his eyes. “No, I was hoping with your fancy gadgets you could.”   
“Something to do with the Taken. Or something like it. Neutrino ratings off the charts. But it doesn’t make any sense. Why would a Guardian know that much?”   
“Why indeed...”   
They stood in silence for a time, letting the questions linger.   
“Well, point is we stopped it from happening. Didn’t get the bastard, but I’m sure we will. You should probably head back to the Tower for now.”   
“Will I see you again?”   
“Oh undoubtedly Snitch. And so far, you’re proving worth my trust. Let’s keep it that way shall we?”   
She shook her head after the departing Shin.   
But he was right, it was time to head back. The Guardian could only hope her report made sense...


	2. Chapter Two-Aunor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardian returns to the safety of the Tower, where she is sent rendezvous coordinates with Aunor.

Chapter Two-Aunor 

“It’s nice to see the Tower quiet again,” Ghost said. “So much has happened.”   
“Yeah,” the Guardian said. 

She walked over to the secure terminal, being sure not to have anyone tail her, and wrote up her report that she sent to the Praxics.   
The Terminal chimed. 

::Encoder133-5579-2400::   
A: Good to see you back in one piece my friend. What you described is more serious than I thought. Report to Ikora, then go to the Ramen place. Tell the Clerk you want The Chef’s Spice. I’ll see you soon friend.   
::Encoder144-5575-2410::   
Message Terminated 

“Well, that’s...interesting, I guess,” Ghost said.   
She could only shrug. There was nothing to it but to do as she was requested. 

The Ramen shop was never particularly busy anymore. Too many Guardians, Hunters especially, didn’t want the painful memory of one of their best-gone. Even the regular folk didn’t like to linger anymore.   
“What can I get you?”   
The Guardian did a quick sweep then quietly said “The Chef’s Spice.”   
“That, huh?” A moment of silence. “That’ll be with you in a moment.”   
She waited, smelling the delicious broth of the Ramen.   
Finally someone sat down beside her, not looking her direction. It was an Awoken-a beefy Titan. Hard to tell what subclass though. Sentinel maybe? The Titan had pale green hair cropped close to their head.   
“Follow me,” the Titan said quietly. “Stay close, like we’re old friends huh?”   
She could only nod.   
The Titan got up from her seat with a grace that belied her muscled bulk. The two walked together past the familiar terraces of the Tower and soon into unfamiliar depths she didn’t know existed. She supposed she shouldn’t be surprised. 

“Here we are. Aunor’s just up ahead,” the Titan said, gesturing at the doorway.   
“You’re not coming?”   
“Someone has to make sure your liaison goes on uninterrupted. Besides, someone had an interest in you.”   
The Guardian took a deep breath and steadied herself before walking through the doorway into... 

Definitely not the Tower anymore. Wherever this place was, it was both beautiful and surreal at the same time. Lush gardens, beautiful trees that seemed to stretch into limitless bounds.   
Warlock Aunor was sitting on a bench in the middle of the area, reading through a stack of something. Intelligence maybe?   
She looked up from her work and smiled. The smile was genuine if a bit tired. 

Warlock Aunor had the ageless look very few of the older Guardians had. Like Suraya Hawthorne she had facial tattoos to designate an Earth heritage from long before the Collapse. Her hair was a deep black-shiny but worked over with sea blue highlights. Her lips had both gloss and lipstick-most warlocks the Guardian knew didn’t bother to put make up on at all.   
She was beautiful.   
Even the way she walked was graceful, practiced-as if some trace of old royalty was in her heritage.   
“Welcome my friend,” she said. “Come, sit.”   
She did as she was bidden, sitting just opposite of the leader of the Praxics.   
“So you met Shin Malphur and survived. Something tells me there’s a key piece missing,” she said. Aunor was fishing for a response, but neither her Ghost nor her would take the bait this time.   
“I suppose it’s not important,” she said.   
“What is, however, is your account of a Warlock teaching a Hive elite how to commune with the Darkness. And they had the modified weapon of Sorrow.”   
“Shin sent me back. I don’t think he knew any better than I did.”  
“No I suppose not,” Aunor said.   
“The Warlock in question did call it an Abomination. Certainly didn’t look like anything I’ve fought before.”   
“Yes some Hidden near the Hellmouth found some Hive apocrypha that seem to mention Abominations. Not much though, only that they seem to predate the events of the Books of Sorrow before the Hive became what they are now.”   
“So like a god? I’ve killed gods before,” the Guardian said.   
“Not exactly,” Aunor said. “Probably more like that thing you fight in the Shattered Throne. But even then, I’m not sure if that’s apt.”   
“So what do we do now?”   
“Ana Bray sent Ikora a message. Sounds like something weird’s happening on Mars. Specifically requested you Hero. Go there, help her out. I have a feeling it’s connected to what’s going on here.”   
“Thank you,” the Guardian said.   
“No it is I who should be thanking you,” Aunor said. “You’re a loyal friend of the Light and the City.” 

They started toward the entrance back to the Tower when the Guardian held up a hand. The prickles returned.   
Something intelligent and evil was on the other side. Waiting. 

Aunor seemed to sense it as well and pulled out her signature pulse rifle. The Guardian drew her Breakneck.   
They jumped through together. 

Sure enough, there was a shadowy figure in the shape of a Guardian. It looked at the Guardian and laughed and walked toward them both menacingly. 

They fired, but the bullets barely made a scratch. It kept advancing slowly. 

“Back to the beyond with you!”   
Suddenly the shadowy thing shrieked as it was pulled in a hundred different directions before disintegrating under a flash of light.   
The figure on the other side was a familiar Exo.   
“Nice to see you again,” the Exo said to the Guardian. Aunor stiffened. The Exo didn’t even give the Warlock a second glance. “Glad I came in the nick of time. Something weird’s happening near the Black Garden. I came to warn you because you have a habit of getting things done.”   
“And you have a habit of butting into things that don’t concern you,” Aunor said   
“Maybe,” the Exo said non committally. “Say hi to Ana for me. You know the truth now. She doesn’t-but that’s for the best right now. Take care of her Hero, you hear? Also, I like what you’ve done with my ship. Couldn’t have trusted it to better hands. Gotta split-things on Venus wont sort themselves.”   
“Wait-“ Aunor said. But the Exo was already out of sight.   
Awkward silence.   
“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear most of that interaction between you and a fugitive,” Aunor said briskly. “Just remember what side you’re on.”   
“I know what side I’m on,” the Guardian said.   
“Do you now?” Aunor glared, her searching gaze seeking for any loss of composure. The Guardian wasn’t going to give her that satisfaction.   
“What in your mind is that?”   
“Cayde. My friends. The Light. Ana.”   
“Interesting you didn’t say the City.”   
“I will do what I must for Humanity and the Light.”   
“Hmm,” Aunor said. “Alright, for now. But I expect regular communication with you. Just remember, if you so much as turn rogue on me too I won’t hesitate to hunt you down and administer Praxic justice.”   
The Guardian didn’t say anything. She didn’t need to.


	3. Chapter 3-Ice and Reunited Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardian returns to the polar cap of Mars and Ana Bray.

Chapter 3-Ice and Reunited Hearts

“Always makes me nervous, all these Warsats coming down,” Ghost said.   
“Guardian!?” Ana’s voice came over the ship’s comm. “Boy am I glad to see you! Rasputin’s trying to contain what he can. Hurry.”   
“What could make a Bray nervous?” Ghost mused.   
They touched down. 

“Was there this much ice before?” Ghost asked.   
“Temperature has been fluctuating like wild outside of the Braytech campus,” Ana offered on the radio. “Be careful.”   
The surface shuddered, a great beast in uneven sleep. Great moans and horrific bellows too.   
The Guardian pushed forward against the biting cold. The breath that escaped her helmet breathing apparatus formed into small clouds.   
In the distance against the fresh snow, she could make out the familiar, darting dark blurs of Taken Thrall. A couple Ogres tumbled along in their patrols. Taken Wizards shrieked in their unearthly agony.   
“Ana, how long have the Taken been here?” Ghost asked while the Guardian picked her path forward in the drifting snow.   
“That’s what those things are called? Ever since the weather changed-last few days or so.”   
“Huh,” Ghost said. 

The Guardian drew her breakneck as the thrall descended like maddened beasts. The bullets tore through their shadowy husks and they disappeared back into the weird place to which they came.   
“Eyes up Guardian, to your right,” Ghost said. An Ogre stomped and Acolytes burst from the snow. A quick grenade throw scattered the swarm and made them go flying. The Guardian swapped to her oxygen sr3 and punched a few precision hits to the Ogre’s face until the resulting explosion licked over the massive creature in a wave of quick heat.   
She could feel her fingers numb in her gloves-the temperature was continuing to drop. Her armor was climate controlled, but only so much.   
She quickly dispatched the other Ogre and tried to make the climb to the overpass when the earth shook again and she tumbled into the snow. The shaking persisted longer this time before eventually quieting.   
The Guardian clambered to her feet and made it to the closest bit of shelter. Huge winds blew across the overpass in exposed sections and the temperature continued to plummet.   
The Guardian looked at her displays for environmental conditions, a nice little addition from Hathaway on the sly. The cold was severe enough any exposed skin would be frost bitten in moments. Thankfully her armor covered her, but even the safety thresholds wouldn’t last forever.   
The ground shook again. The Guardian waited until the shaking stopped before she sprinted from cover to cover, never staying out in the open for very long. Then when she made it to where the Overpass connects with the Braytech campus, the earth shook again.   
She noticed Rasputin, the golden age super AI, had put up a protective hemisphere over the main part of the Braytech campus. Ana was right-there was no snow there. 

She pushed herself forward against muscles screaming in protest until she finally reached the safe haven of the relatively warm artificial hemisphere. Her nearly frozen extremities immediately had a fresh batch of warming blood rush to them. Tears ran down her face from the pain. It had been some time since the Guardian had felt anything like that which made her human. It was so easy to forget now that the Traveler was awake and their Light was back-effectively making them immortal as long as their Ghosts were with them.   
Maybe Hathaway was right-maybe they weren’t the heroes they’re made out to be...   
she could understand a bit more why the non Guardians feared them, maybe even hated them in some aspects.   
“I think we did the only thing we could do,” Ghost said. “Petra pulled the trigger. You showed restraint at the very end and didn’t kill a man in cold blood.”   
But if Petra had not been there-could she have showed the same restraint. Cayde 6 was not just her Vanguard, he was her friend. She had so very few of those left after all the hard choices she’d had to make since waking up in the Cosmodrome. And now there was a rogue Guardian, possibly others, who had access to weapons of Sorrow. These rogues could actually kill Ghosts, thereby killing Guardians. Now there were Taken in places there weren’t before. It all connected somehow. She just wasn’t sure how. 

“You ready Guardian,” Ghost said tentatively.   
“Yes,” she said. Ana needed her. 

The plaza in front of the main building of the Futurescape was not crawling with feuding Cabal and frozen Hive. Instead it was calm like it must’ve been centuries ago.   
Nonetheless, the Guardian hurried inside to where Ana was anxiously pacing at the top of the stairs near her old databanks. The same databanks the Guardian had used to help her rediscover her past-or at least some of it.   
She turned around, and the look of sheer relief on Ana Bray’s face warmed the Guardian right up.   
“Oh thank goodness. I was getting worried, what with the weather and the Taken and the-“   
“Ana, breathe,” the Guardian said.   
“Wow, that’s more words you’ve said in a long time. I mean not that I’m complaining it’s just, you know-“   
“Ana.”   
“Hmm?”   
“It’s okay. You’re doing that hyper thing you do. We’re here.”   
“Oh you have no idea how helpful that’s gonna be. I’d been pinging Vanguard for support for days and with all the weather and the Taken and the shaking-“   
“ANA!”   
“Hmm?”   
“You really need to calm down.” This time it was Ghost. “Just-I don’t know-tell us what to hack. Or shoot. We’re good at that, aren’t we?”   
Ana laughed, and the Guardian felt her heart flutter. Huh.   
“We got this. Rasputin knows you-he trusts you. The three of us can get this done for sure!”   
“Any idea why the Taken might be here?”   
“Rasputin noticed a group of Acolytes in a ritual. There wasn’t much he could do. There were tremors and then the temperature fell rapidly. He put up this safeguard. Whatever it is, seemed to have gotten rid of the Hive and cabal, or at least driven them somewhere else. I’ve been doing scans and I think I know where the tremors are coming from.”  
“Well, where.”   
“The heart of where you fought that ex communicated Hive god. I got a bad feeling about this.”   
“That is strange. We closed that portal and killed him. There shouldn’t be anything down there,” Ghost said.   
“I agree. But that’s what both Rasputin and my data’s showing. Like I said, I got a really bad feeling about this.”   
The Guardian couldn’t help but feel the same way. Was this fear? The last time she felt real fear was back in the Red War when she lost her Light, and again against Ghaul. Even squaring up with the corrupted Ahamkara wasn’t as terrifying for her as the fight against Ghaul.   
But this-Ana was right. This was something different. She’d faced Hive gods in their throne worlds, but the pure malcontent she could sense...   
What was going on?   
“I’m scared,” Ana Bray said. “Really, really scared.” Ana hugged the Guardian tightly. Then, the fierce warrior cried.   
“I don’t want to lose you. I couldn’t bear it,” she said.   
The Guardian was frozen in indecision for the first time in a long time.   
Ana Bray cried.   
Eventually the Guardian hummed an old lullabye.   
“Sweetly and softly, the wind in the trees. Swiftly and softly, the wind overhead.   
Swiftly and softly-and try as it might.   
The wind will not buckle here,   
We won’t give up the fight.   
So rest your sweet head,  
Listen to this lullabye  
Sweetly and softly you’ll dream.”   
The Guardian didn’t know where the lullabye came from-it didn’t matter anymore. She was wrapped up in the song and slowly rocking the sobbing Ana as she repeated the song in layers.   
Finally, after an indeterminate amount of time, Ana closed her eyes and contentedly breathed slowly. 

She nodded to Ghost and Ghost helped fabricate a makeshift bed here in the safety of the Futurescape. The Guardian gingerly placed Ana in the makeshift bed.   
Suddenly sleep was looking more appealing for her as well.   
Whatever was lurking in those depths, there’d be time to regroup and set out. 

She sang the lullabye again as she placed herself in the adjacent makeshift bed, reaching over to hold Ana’s hand. Ana started to whimper in response to something but immediately relaxed when the Guardian held her hand. 

Whatever this was, this was good. She closed her eyes and didn’t dream.


	4. Chapter 4-Intrigue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardian and Ana travel to the depths of the planet and discover something far more sinister than they imagined.

Chapter 4-Intrigue

Ana’s modified Sparrow carried the two of them over the frozen hellscape. The trembling was only getting more frequent and more intense. 

“Report Guardian,” Aunor said over the radio. What was there to say? They knew very little. The Praxic leader had been trying to reach the Guardian for the entire trip from Braytech, and the Guardian had ignored all of them. 

They approached the opening to the maw and dismounted. Even here, the wrongness palpitating from deep below was noticeable.   
“Guardian, answer me-this is a...zzzssstppplaaaaazzzz”   
“Thank the Traveler,” Ana sighed. “Let’s go.”   
“I got a bad feeling about this,” Ghost said.   
“You’re not the only one Ghost,” Ana said.   
They stepped deeper inside. 

The place was darker than it ever was before, with undercurrents of tar like particulates floating about.   
“Careful both of you,” Ghost said. “You die-I don’t know if I can resurrect you.”   
“So let’s not die then. Easy enough,” Ana laughed nervously.   
The ground thrummed with the pulse of Hive magic. But so far no Hive.  
No choice but to go deeper. 

They heard the telltale whining shrieks of cursed thrall before they saw them. Both Hunters narrowly dodged the explosions of the creatures they didn’t shoot down.   
The two reached a familiar open arena with Hive scattered among the stalagmites of ice and rock.   
There were two Witches hunched over a pulsing green-black crystal. The Guardian knew from her ill fated expedition on Titan exactly what was going on.   
She shot first, her bullets tearing at the Witches. Both wailed in the unholy language of the Hive and sent magic flinging at them. Knights and Acolytes growled and leaped into the fray. Ana summoned her light into bursts of pure golden energy-her golden gun. 

The actual exchange was brief, and the Hive were dead. The ground shuddered violently in response. The Guardian noticed the black essence of their souls, and the faint hint of each Hive’s individual Worm pulled deeper into the depths.   
The crystal’s pulses came faster now that its keepers were slain.   
“What is this?” Ghost asked. They cautiously approached the crystal.   
The Guardian reached out and touched the crystal.   
Her mind screamed.   
A flood of visions and sounds. Some rituals she recognized.   
“Blacka Gaardaa’en. Qur’ee. Savathun.”   
Then she saw the Warlock and other rogue Guardians communing with a massive Hive that smiled sinisterly. Shadowy figures like the Taken but more were conjured by the massive Hive.   
“Savathun. Savathun. Savathun.” 

Then the vision train ended and the crystal disintegrated into green smoke.   
“Well, we know for sure there’s more than one rogue Guardian. The Hive are trying to get inside the Black Garden. Something relating to Savathun and Quria.”   
“What about here?”   
The Guardian shook her head.   
“Fair enough. There’s gotta be something we’re missing.” 

They pressed on, islands of light in a sea of gloom and darkness. Nothing so far came to challenge them, though both were keenly aware that their enemies were watching. 

“The corruption is spreading even faster this time. It’s a spawning ground. We’ve gotta hurry.”   
The further they pressed, the more apparent it was the two were walking into a trap. But from where and who? Knowing it was a trap was half the battle, but it changed nothing. 

The corruption was especially strong here. Hive runes pulsed and blazed-worms wrapped around the walls-basking in the chaos.   
“Little Light,” the menacing deep voice of Xol said.   
“Xol.”   
The voice did not answer. Then again, it didn’t need to. 

Further into the depths they descended until they reached the arena where they fought Crota’s brother and used the shard of the Traveler. 

The arena itself was a gloom dusk echo like it was being pulled into the Ascendant plane.   
“There is no Light here, little Light. You will Drown.”   
The portal flared, but instead of a gateway to the Beyond like it was before, this portal swished with ravenous hunger. It was pulling this reality into itself.   
“Hold onto something!”   
Both Ana and the Guardian desperately clung to the natural rock formation and each other.   
“Struggle all you like little Light. You are where I want you to be.”   
The winds increased and something horrific was coming through.   
It was massive whatever it was.   
It pulled itself through with sheer tenacity-a twisted amalgamation.   
The creature once upon a time had been Fallen, but the unnatural cycles of death and reincarnation had changed it. But this was not the Mindbender Baron either-it was something more terrifying. The face was that of a Hive god, chitin merged at odd angles with matted Fallen fur. It was a mess of parts both Scorn and Hive god. But swirling with dark miasma.   
It finished pushing through, and then everything shifted. 

She felt herself being flung roost turvy, gloom dusk echoes were everywhere.   
“You will drown in the Deep little Light,” Xol said. 

Then everything stilled, the portal was gone. Only the gloom and the inverse shadows and the monstrous creature. 

They were in the Ascendant Realm!   
“Die Little Light!” 

The monstrosity bellowed.


	5. Chapter 5-Ascendant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Ana and the Guardian are trapped in the Ascendant realm

Chapter 5- Ascendant 

The monstrosity bellowed. The voice of Xol was no longer present-whether that was because the Worm God could not reach this plane or didn’t want to... 

In the Ascendant realm, it was even more terrifying than in our universe. It was huge, flowing with green and red Hive magic and darkened shadows. 

“You’re mine,” it snarled, half intelligible. 

Winds whipped and tore at the two companions. This realm was not so stable yet as the Shattered Throne. Was that why they were brought here? 

It shot out beams of pure magic. The Guardian and Ana kept in a tight formation to avoid the attack. It swung, the two dodged nimbly out of the way. 

The battle between them was one of attrition. For every few blows to the monster, it swung and retaliated. 

Then suddenly the atmosphere changed and the creature clapped its hands together, bringing up an impenetrable shield of soul fire. Interesting what carried over and what didn’t. 

Then the mass of Taken charged at them like a maelstrom of destruction. Shadow thrall pounced, claws tearing. They were easily dispatched, but there would always be more as long as their host Taken wizard survived.   
Acolytes gargled and fired black bullets. Both of their weapons were generating orbs of Light, thank the Traveler.   
“Wizard, three o clock,” Ana said.   
The Guardian dodge rolled and jumped into her super, flinging solar knives that tore it to pieces. 

The monstrosity gestured, and Taken boiled up seemingly from the murky ground.   
“Focus on the Knights,” the Guardian said.   
“There’s a lot of them.”   
“I know.” 

And so the dance continued. Both Hunters scattered Taken Thrall with their grenades, dodging out of the way of Taken hobgoblins’ sniper fire.   
“Keep it up. We’ll get through this. We’re not dying here,” the Guardian said.   
Just like before in the waking world, Knights materialized. Each Knight should have the requisite key to the soulfire barrier.   
“Now!” The Guardian yelled. She dispatched some Taken who got too close then ran in a bee line for the western most Knight. Ana dove for the one in the east.   
The Knight screamed and brought up its massive sword. The Guardian danced out of the way, firing from her hip as she did. Back and forth, the Knight would get too close, she’d melee it with her knife then roll out of the way of its blade.   
She had gotten much better at dancing since those first days in the Cosmodrome.   
Eventually the Knight couldn’t keep up, and that’s when the Guardian finished it off.   
Sure enough, it dropped crystallized soul fire, or something like it. She picked up the orb and threw it at the closest crystal. It shattered with a satisfying plunk sound.   
The Guardian looked over to Ana who had defeated the Knight but was getting swarmed by Taken.   
The Guardian sprinted her direction, firing into the mob.   
“Throw the orb at the crystal. I’ll keep them off you!”   
Ana grabbed the orb, sighted her crystal prêt and ran for it before throwing the orb. The crystal shattered. 

Unlike before, the remaining Taken disappeared in swirls of Darkness.   
“Clever,” the monstrosity said. “But you’re in my realm now little Light.”   
“Uh oh.”   
The ground shuddered violently and the atmosphere changed. The monstrosity did as well, transforming more into the semblance of the far more clever Mindbender.   
“Stay close.”   
The two presses back to back, and Ana instinctively grasped the Guardian’s hand.   
“We can do this. We have to do this.” 

“Nothing can save you from my domain this time, little Light.”   
The atmosphere of the Ascendant realm continued to tremble, as if fighting against its own rules. Whatever this creature-half Mindbender half Hive god wanted to bring here, this Ascendant realm didn’t want to play ball.   
It was too distracted with the failed summoning, so Ana and the Guardian took their opening.  
The Guardian switched to her trusty Hammerhead with modifications from her last lost Forge expedition. The machine gun tore into the creature expediently before it could react.   
Ana summoned her golden gun and put six super powered solar bullets into the monstrosity’s head, blinding it in one of its eyes.   
It screamed in rage and pain and the unstable atmosphere rapidly morphed back into something more like the regular unstable Ascendant plane. The creatures it was trying to summon where well and truly gone.   
It barreled toward them, forcing the two to dodge in separate directions. Ana fired from the hip from some kind of modified hand cannon. The Guardian kept up her barrage with the Hammerhead.   
It flailed in one direction or another, missing both.   
The two Hunters kept it off balance and danced again with far more poise and skill than their opponent.   
Finally, the monstrous behemoth screamed and fell to its knees. Both sides of it tore at each other, and as they did the bleeding from its wounds increased.   
“NOOO THIS IS MINE!!”   
Then the creature shuddered like it had been struck over the head. The Darkness keeping the two sides whole evaporated back into the deeper depths of the beyond. Then both essences, which could not coexist-much less maintain this plane-started to shimmer and dissolve as well.   
“Nooo!” It howled feebly.   
Then-both aspects were gone-as if they had never existed.   
The fabric of this Ascendant plane’s reality was tearing apart and solidifying at the same time. The force of will that had brought it here was presumably dead. And here in its unstable throne world, it was dead for good. At least hopefully.   
But the rules of the Sword Logic had been partially fulfilled-the weak were culled by the strong. It didn’t matter that they were on opposing sides. All that mattered was the result.   
“I’m scared,” Ana said, again at her side.   
“I...I am too.” There was so little her, the Vanguard, anyone truly knew.   
Then she felt something shift. The fabric of that world reared itself up like a snake about to strike.  
“Oh shit, something’s coming. Stay close and don’t let me go whatever happens.”   
Ana didn’t hesitate, she desperately clung to the Guardian.   
The reality fabric struck.   
She screamed a scream of a thousand pains, a thousand murders. The Light within her battled with the Dark that also tried to take control with her psyche just on the battered edge between the two. She felt the darkness sweep into Ana as well, and the turmoil.   
It was hard to tell how long the exchange lasted, or if it had been resolved at all.  
The two were back in the realm of the living.   
The tremors had stopped. The miasma had also broken away and dispersed.   
“So, you survive,” the voice of Xol said. “And you stole some of our power in the process. Very well, little Light.”   
The earth shuddered briefly, then returned to its rest.   
“This isn’t over yet, little Light. Oh, not even a little. I serve a higher purpose-as it seems you do as well. I’m sure we’ll meet again.”   
“I can’t believe I’m alive!” Ana said. “Though I do feel strange.”  
The Guardian could only nod. It felt similar to when she drank the Queensfoil. But lasting.   
The two warring sides quieted and weren’t trying to tear her apart any more. The Guardian could feel both had done the same in Ana. 

How was she going to report this? No doubt the Praxic order would treat her as a Heretic.   
Had she really chosen the right side?   
“Let’s get to the surface.” 

The two climbed up the depths. There were still signs of Hive corruption, but it seemed like whatever they did had stopped any more from growing. The miasma was completely gone now.   
There were pockets of Hive resistance, but nowhere near the amount from before and easily dealt with. 

Then they reached the surface. The cold had vanished, as did Rasputin’s protective shield. Everything was back more or less to the way it was before at Mars. 

The familiar figure of Shin Malphur walked up to them then stopped. He sized them up, then his eyes widened briefly.   
“Hmm,” he said.   
“Are you going to let us pass or kill us on the spot?”   
Shin laughed. “Kill you? No, I was searching for rumors of those rogue Guardians. Though you surprise me again my friend. You both are Ascendant. I don’t know how it happened and didn’t kill you in the process. Certainly useful.. I guess my question is-what are you going to do with your newfound power?”   
“What else? Serve the City, and the Traveler.”   
“Ah, spoken like one of the Vanguard. Just remember I’m watching you friend.”   
“How could I forget? You gave me both weapons didn’t you?”   
He laughed again. “Yes I suppose that’s true. There is one favor you could do for me-keep an eye on the Drifter for me. Whatever’s going on has him spooked, and I’d like to know why.”   
“Consider it done.”   
“That’s my friend. Word of advice-don’t mention the whole “got part of the Ascendant realm inside me” bit to the Praxic order. Ikora and her Hidden see sense, but Aunor and her cohort probably won’t. With that, I’m off hunting. Keep in touch if you see that Warlock rapscallion. I think he’s leading the bunch.”   
True enough, he was gone as quickly as he arrived.   
“Well, we should probably head back. I need to make sure Rasputin’s okay. He probably can give us some insight too.”   
“Not a bad plan.”   
Ana Bray summoned her sparrow, they both hopped on, and returned to Rasputin.   
Ironically enough, where it all began.


	6. Chapter 6-Echoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eris and others are able to reach The Guardian in her dreams

Chapter 6-Echoes 

“I’m sorry it’s not much,” Ana said at the makeshift beds.   
“I’m used to camping in the elements,” the Guardian said. “This is fine. Really.”   
“It’ll take some time anyway for Rasputin to crunch the numbers. And no offense, but you look like you’ve been run over by a Sparrow. I probably do too.”   
“Not afraid of heights are you?”   
“Safer than near the computer banks. Even a psion can’t get up here easily.”   
Fair point, and the spot Ana chose was enough of a ledge to put two beds comfortably.   
She laid on the mattress and felt the stress of the past time in her muscles. It was safe enough in the Tower, but as the Chosen of the Traveler she was far too easily accessible. As a Hunter on routine scouting missions she was used to making do camping in the elements-putting up safe guards to prevent an ambush that sort of thing.   
Here there was safety-and there was Ana.   
The two looked in each other’s eyes until the Guardian fell asleep.

Her rest was silent for a time-empty. Nothing and no one to disturb her. 

Then the dreams came.   
The Moon. A shattered husk of what was before. A red tower rising from the Hellmouth.   
Eris Morn. Someone she had not seen since the assault on Oryx, the Taken King.   
“Guardian,” Eris said. “There are whispers in the Hellmouth. Darkness. You must prepare soon to fight it with me Godslayer.”   
Where did you go? Her thoughts asked.   
“I went where the enemies of Humanity are. The Hive are always hunting for our destruction more than any foe before.”  
I...think I became Ascendant. Did I?   
“In a way, yes. But not like the crude methods the Awoken used I told them about. Not even when you faced Oryx and Crota before. That strange realm is a part of you now just like the Hive magic is a part of me. Just like Toland wanders there forever in the space between spaces.”   
Is something going on at the Hellmouth?   
“Yes Guardian. The Hive, and something darker. You will see for yourself soon.”   
Why me?   
“Why not you? You’ve already killed Oryx and his son Crota once. You freed the Traveler-woke it up.”   
Does this have anything to do with the rogue Guardians and the weapons of Sorrow?   
“Perhaps. It’s hard to say. I’m sorry I don’t have answers for you my friend. My time is short-I’m sorry.”   
Eris Morn disappeared, along with the Hellmouth and the changes there.   
But the dreams did not end. 

She was in Calus’ throne room in the Leviathan-a place of excess and opulence that still felt just so wrong.   
“Ah, little Light, my champion. It’s good to see you.”   
Calus. The deposed Emperor of the Cabal Empire.   
He lounged on his throne like his robot did when her fireteam fought it. Nearly as tall as Ghaul, but with much more girth.   
“How are you enjoying my Menagerie?”   
It’s fine.   
“To the point as ever. I like that about you little Light. Continue to impress me with your prowess and I may have something for you even your Vanguard can’t match. Yes.” 

The dream swirled away and now to Petra standing watch over the cursed Dreaming City.   
“Ah, my favorite Guardian. We have a situation. Some of your rogue Guardians are in the Dreaming City. Every patrol I’ve sent to seek what they’re up to has wound up dead with a thorny bullet in them. I need your help Guardian. Please, come soon.”   
Anything else?   
“Yes. We’re getting strange readings by the Oracle Engine. Something we haven’t seen before. Every incursion we’ve fought back so far-but my Corsairs are stumped. Even the Techeuns are out of ideas.”   
I’ll be there as soon as I can.   
“See you soon my friend.” 

There was some connection between the rogue Guardians, the weapons of Sorrow and what was going on with the new phenomena. 

Her consciousness swirled away to another place. An in between place that wasn’t the realm she knew, but also not the hollow darkness of the Ascendant realm.   
She felt the Traveler’s Light and the Ascendant Dark react to this strange place. A stirring, and then both quieted down.   
Mara stood at the end of a silvery platform looking out at...   
A Galaxy? Her galaxy?   
Millions of stars and nebula.   
At the edge, the Pyramid ships she saw before in her dreams. These strange vehicles were moving steadily closer.   
“Yes,” Mara said in her smooth tone. “They are coming. When you woke your Traveler, the echoes were felt all around. Light and Dark. You’re closer to being one of us than you were before.”   
Where are you?   
“On my journey. I am safe so far.” 

She swirled away again, this time to a familiar spot.   
The Haunted Forest.   
Six figures-some Warlocks, others Hunters, others Titans-stood solemnly in an arc. The Warlock she encountered before stood a part from them.   
“Let the legacy of Dredgen Yor, our Fell father, live on. You all are chosen among your peers. You are Dredgen. Embrace your fate as a Shadow!” 

Then the dreams stopped and she was alone again.   
What did it all mean!?


	7. Chapter 7-Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardian has a sweet date with Ana away from the hunt for the rogue Guardians.

Chapter 7-Respite 

“Hey, you okay?” Ana asked. “You’re not okay are you?”   
“Weird dreams,” the Guardian said. 

“We got time if you wanna talk about it,” Ana said.   
“So many questions. I’m missing something Ana. What is the connection between the rogue Guardians, the old Shadows, what we experienced and the weird stuff happening? And Eris was in my dreams. I thought she was dead for so long. I wish Cayde was here-I’m sure he’d have some witty thing to say.”   
“What’d she say?”   
“Something’s happening at the Hellmouth. Told me to prepare and she’d see me soon.”   
“Huh. She always that enigmatic? I barely knew her.”   
“More or less,” the Guardian shrugged. 

“You know-there’s some place I wanna show you. It’ll be good for you, come on.”   
“What about Rasputin?”   
“He’ll be fine, trust me. You need a break Hero.”   
Ana kissed her lightly on the forehead and took her hand lightly. “Come on.” 

The locale was not anywhere she recognized. They took Ana’s ship to get there.   
It was...beautiful. Not like the artificial beauty of Nessus. Genuine. She heard animals in the trees, the thundering of water.   
The climate was warm but not tropical. Breathable atmosphere.  
“My little corner of paradise,” Ana said. “My sister and I-the one I can kind of remember-we went here before.”   
“This in our system?”   
“Sort of?” Ana said. “You’re thinking about this too much. Come on!!”   
Ana took her hand. 

They emerged from the trees to the most beautiful waterfall and crystal clear stream she had ever seen. It was perfect.   
She realized she had never really taken a break from her work since Cayde was murdered. Even when his death was avenged, there had been so much to do. But she was just running from the realization that Cayde was never coming back.   
Yet here she was. with Ana. And she felt a giddy subconscious smile and a blush form on her face.   
Ana was just ahead of her to a small shack there.   
“Hold on!” Ana said. “Wait right there.” Then Ana entered the shack with a dramatic flourish. The Guardian chuckled, another thing she had not allowed herself to do in some time.   
Then the sadness descended like a wave, and she sat down on the peaty ground and let herself cry. How long had it been since she had let herself be so vulnerable? The people of the Tower needed her to be strong. 

Ana emerged from the shack and looked quizzically at the Guardian. She laughed then at Ana’s expression and wiped the tears from her eyes. 

She knew Ana was beautiful. But wow, was she beautiful in her two piece. Her black hair was tied up in a neat bun that kept her bangs out of her face. Her swimsuit was a colorful flash of oranges and patterned yellows that matched well with her dark olive skin. The Guardian was amazed at how toned Ana’s stomach was. Not ripped, but just enough musculature nonetheless.   
“So...what do you think?”   
“You’re beautiful,” the Guardian said softly in awe. But she meant it.   
Ana was blushing.   
“Come on. Let’s go by the water.”   
“But I don’t have a swimsuit?”   
“Of course you do. Here!” She tossed a bag to the Guardian. She opened it up to see a cute one piece in a deep purple. Her favorite color.   
How did Ana know?   
“Go on get changed,” Ana said.   
The Guardian did.   
Oh did it feel good to be out of her patrol armor.   
The one piece was just her size. How did Ana know?   
“You’re stunning!” Ana said, blushing.   
The Guardian was blushing too. 

The water was the perfect temperature. It splashed in her hair. She reveled in this pure moment of joy without anything being asked of her. Without her having to be the hero.   
Eventually as they splashed and played and enjoyed the water, Ana let her hair down too. And that moment she was the most beautiful pure thing the Guardian had seen.   
Before too long they both were tired but laughing. Together. They collapsed like starfish on the beach to let the sun dry them.   
It was quiet, calm. Oh did the Guardian miss the calm. She was sure someone like Ikora did too.   
Were they all buried in their work since Cayde’s passing? 

“Thinking about Cayde?”   
“Sort of, I guess. I miss this.” She gestured. She missed being ordinary with the fate of Humanity not on her shoulders.   
“Cayde always told me you and Petra were the best people he had. When we talked, which wasn’t much. He really believed in you. I don’t know if that helps knowing or not.”   
It did. She supposed deep inside she knew that. But...hearing the words spoken aloud was something too.   
“You’re really something Guardian. I don’t buy things for many people-I’ve lost so many. But I’m glad you could enjoy this. Just us.” She paused, as if working up the courage to say something.   
“Okay Im just gonna say it. I love you, Guardian.”   
She turned to look at her. Those blue eyes were shaky, uncertain. Vulnerable in a way neither had been in a very long time.   
“I do too.”   
Ana smiled then full of teeth and blushed. “Thank the Traveler. That would have been sooo awkward!”   
The two of them laughed, and Ana scooted up until they were side by side.   
“We’ve got this Guardian. You and me, we’re gonna see this through.”   
Then Ana kissed her on the lips. She hesitated for a moment before kissing her back just as passionately.   
The two of them forgot all of their worries, their troubles. It was just them and their love.  
That was all that mattered for now.   
Saving Humanity could come later. There was time-the Guardian had not forgotten. Could not forget.   
There were so many counting on her.   
Cayde, if you’re up there listening somewhere...thank you.   
She could’ve sworn she saw a star twinkling in the evening sky.


	8. Chapter 8-Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardian is warned of a lockdown on the Tower. The Praxic Order has taken matters into their own hands in what they claim as a preventative action to prevent more unrest. She has to really evaluate what she stands for

Chapter 8-Loyalty 

They both lounged on the beach. Ana was sleeping contentedly curled up beside her.   
Her emergency only radio frequency went off-then Ikora spoke.   
“Guardian my friend. We have a situation at the Tower. Despite my best attempts, I couldn’t stop the Praxics from taking full control. They’re questioning Zavala now-along with the faction leaders they could round up. Suraya, Ada-1, Holliday and I got who we could out of the Tower before the lockdown. The Drifter managed to escape capture, along with that Werner thing you assure me can be trusted. We’re at the Farm. Come as soon as you can. Transmission end.”   
Shit. What were the Praxics thinking?   
She sighed. What was she supposed to do? Defy the Praxics, effectively defying the Vanguard? She had so little to go on...   
Ana stirred briefly, then returned to dozing lightly next to her.   
It would be morning soon. Whatever the situation, she had to do something.   
She lightly rested her eyes, enjoying the brief respite with Ana. 

It was morning. Ana was awake, lightly teasing the Guardian’s unevenly cut red hair.   
“The Praxic order has the Tower on lockdown. I have to go to the Farm-figure out what the hell’s going on.”   
“I gotta go back to Rasputin too. Promise me you’ll come back?”   
“If I’m not in a gaol cell or something then yes. Absolutely.”   
“You think it’s that bad?”   
“I’m not sure what to think, honestly. I’m beginning to think I made a deal with the devil siding with Aunor.”   
“You did what you felt was right at the time. I believe that-you wouldn’t be the Guardian I fell in love with otherwise.”   
“I really don’t want to go.”   
“But duty calls. As Ghost always says, Eyes up Guardian. We’ll see each other again-I believe that honestly.”   
She gingerly cupped her face with her hand and kissed her.   
They parted, breathless and nodded to each other.   
Both changed back into their armor-with the Guardian storing her swimsuit in the lockbox in her ship with a secure translocation code.  
They smiled at each other and hugged before returning to Ana’s ship and back to Mars. 

The Tower was menacing now, so much dimmed lights in the distance. It would only be some time before the Praxics turned their attention to the Last City down below. The Traveler hovered up above. What did it think of what was going on?   
Her Light whispered urgently, unintelligibly.   
“You sure about this?” Ghost piped up.   
“As sure as I can be. Are you mad at me? You were awfully quiet for awhile.”   
“I knew you needed privacy. Besides, the Traveler was speaking to me.”   
“Oh. What’d it have to say?”   
“We have to hurry.”   
“Great. Helpful.”   
“I didn’t say the Traveler was always clear.”   
“No I suppose you didn’t. Bringing the ship down.” 

The Farm was busier than it had been in some time. Suraya saw the Guardian from her customary perch and waved her up.   
She pushed past the throngs of people and up the stairs.   
“Glad you made it,” Holliday said in her customary drawl.   
The table where the Vanguard met last was now alight with what looked like schematics of the Last City and the ruined old Tower.   
“From what we can tell, the Praxics are doing a sweep of the Tower. They’ll be busy with that for awhile.”   
“Do you know what they want?”   
“They claim there’s many dark Guardians in our midst and they’re doing it for the common good to keep the situation under control.”   
“I saw a few gathered in a vision. But there were only six of them.”   
“Sounds about right what we know about the Shadows,” Ikora said.   
The Guardian wasn’t gonna tell them the truth. She needed their cooperation-and if they thought Shin was a bad guy, or her...?   
“A lot of innocent people are gonna get hurt!” Suraya said.   
The Guardian could only agree. But a direct assault was suicide-they’d get shot out of the air before they got there.   
“So what’s the plan?”   
“You sure you’re in this? We didn’t want to force you-Aunor’s not someone to piss off lightly.”   
“Will the Vanguard stand with me?”   
“Yes my friend. If not, I can overrule Zavala. I hope it doesn’t come down to that though.”   
“Alright. I’m not a traitor like the Praxics think I am. We’re going to save this City as many times as it takes.”   
“Music to my ears sister,” Holliday said.   
Suraya smiled and nodded.   
“Alright,” Ikora said. 

The plan itself was surprisingly simple. They’d fly in low altitude to the fringes of the Last City, land and then push their way forward. No doubt there would be hostile forces-commandeered frames and Praxics. Possibly even Guardians the Praxics had convinced to join their side. Then once they reached the base of the Tower they’d work their way up until they got to the top where the master control was, and then the Praxic leadership.   
Urban fighting didn’t sit right with the Guardian-too much of a chance of collateral damage. She asked what their plans were to minimize it-and the plans were actually pretty sound. For one, most of the Last City’s populace had fled to the Farm or other smaller refuges until things settled down. The rest were people who didn’t want to or couldn’t leave. Then of course there were the hostile forces. There was no way this lifting of the lockdown wasn’t gonna be bloody one way or another.   
“Oh. We found this,” Holliday said. A dog tag. She tossed it to the Guardian.   
“Can’t be running around calling you the Guardian during the operation can we? Found that baby in the Cosmodrome near where you said you were woken up. Think it’s your name-if not it’ll do for now. Sure whoever it belonged to if not you is long since dead.”   
She looked down at the dog tag.   
Simone Amelia Booker.   
The Light inside her seemed to respond favorably. Maybe this was part of her past. It certainly felt right.   
She had a name now-and most likely was military of some kind.   
“Alright. Simone it is.”   
When she said it, the name felt...right.   
“Our troops are ready to take back the City and the Tower whenever.”   
“Glad to hear it,” Sloane said, bumping into the side wall with her bulky armor. “Sorry, had a bit of a nuisance on Titan. I came as soon as I could.”   
“Youre going against the Praxics?”   
“Well yeah,” Sloane said. “My Path swears to the Traveler and the Last City, not to whoever’s in charge.”   
“Yes, yes how very like a Titan to say,” grumpy Asher Mir said. “I’m here.”   
“Asher, I got news from Eris Morn,”   
“Is that so assistant? Very interesting...You’ll have to update me once this is all over.”   
“Understood.”   
“So, when do we go fight some of my fellow Warlocks? Idiots the lot of them!”   
“Tonight. The Operation starts at nightfall. We only got one shot at this people! Everyone prepared?” Suraya looked around at the determined faces around the table.   
“Operation Mongoose starts tonight,” she said.   
“Mongoose? Really?” Sloane said.   
“Yes, really.”   
Sloane chuckled. “It’s just so funny hehehe. I’m sorry. Mongoose.”   
“Yes, well once we stop the Titan from laughing herself to bits we should go about preparing, yes?” Asher, ever the voice of pragmatism.   
“Tonight then.”


	9. Chapter 9-The Snare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simone, the Traveler’s Chosen, leads her friends and allies through the Last City to take it back. But a surprise awaits her at the City’s heart.

Chapter 9-The Snare

The team flew in at low altitude at nightfall and landed just on the outskirts.  
The outskirts were quiet, deserted.   
“Alright team, Simone’s taking point. We’ll all work to support her right?” Sloane said   
The team nodded.   
“Alright, keep the chatter to a minimum. Let’s do this.”   
Simone steadied herself and pushed forward, the rest of the team falling in tightly around her. 

They moved through the more run down areas of the City, places she had not seen even on her last fight through the City. Barely better than tenements, ramshackle huts that protected against the elements but little more.   
She hoped the Farm could help these people, because the City itself clearly didn’t care about all its citizens. Was this what Humanity had become or was it always like this even with the Traveler bringing about the Golden Age?   
“Sad sight isn’t it?” Suraya whispered beside her.   
She could only nod. 

It wasn’t until they reached the more established City they encountered anything at all. So far just frames on light patrol loops. The team quietly and easily slipped by them. Still, it felt a bit too easy.   
They moved on, and as they did Simone heard the heavy footsteps of Sloane push forward until she was getting closer to the middle, Ikora’s questioning gaze. Wasn’t she supposed to be guarding the back?   
The feeling of wrongness was only getting stronger. It seemed like some of the team were catching onto this.   
“Watch your back my friend.” Ikora managed to sneak a whisper to her. She exchanged a worried look with Holliday and Suraya.   
There was little resistance, as to be expected. But still. No praxic loyalists? They couldn’t all be at the Tower-they’d want to make sure no one escaped their purge wouldn’t they?   
It was almost like they were expecting the team. But who?   
A secure message arrived at her communicator and immediately patched in.   
“Simone, this is Ana. Don’t react to this message-I’ll explain everything later. I found a rat in the Tower. Apparently Aunor doesn’t trust you. They’re waiting for you in the heart of the City. But the rats covered their tracks too well-even Rasputin can’t decode it. Only thing left is to fall into their trap. They don’t know you know yet-that’ll make them over confident. I hope. Oh and Hawthorne and Ikora are in on the plan as well. I wanna trust Holliday but we won’t know for sure. Trust in the Traveler my love. We’ll get you through this.”   
So use me as bait. Again. Simone thought. Eh why not. As long as it works. 

“Not many patrols,” Holliday said. “Odd. You sure your intel was correct Sloane?”   
“Positive,” she said.   
Simone noticed Asher was getting closer to the front from his grumbled demeanor. That struck her as odd too. Why had he come along anyway? He said he wasn’t much of a fighter...   
Damn. She was jumping at shadows again. If she couldn’t trust her friends who could she trust? Shin? The Drifter? Mara? Let’s face it, all three were using her for some grander plan. 

She felt her neck prickle in warning. Just beyond the trap was waiting. She could feel it. Simone held up her hand and the team stopped.   
She felt her heart race. What if the rogue Guardian was there and took out Ghost? Then she’d die for real, just like Cayde did.   
Simone, who killed Gods, was scared now.   
“What’s the hold up?” Sloane said abruptly. The tone seemed...wrong. “Oh, I mean-I’m just impatient to get this done. Take back our Tower.”   
“We’re close to the city’s heart,” Simone said. “Eyes up everyone, we don’t know what’s waiting for us.”   
Ikora quickly winked just out of view of Sloane and the others they weren’t sure of.  
She took a couple steadying breaths and led the charge. Simone felt more like a sacrificial lamb than a badass warrior. 

The heart of the City thrummed with activity. A gigantic dormant Gate Lord lay in the middle.   
“The hell!?” Holliday said. 

The trap snapped shut. 

Ikora dodged out of the way of the quickly closing barrier and into the Plaza.   
Applause. Polite but mocking.   
“Well done, Guardian, well done,” Aunor said. Then hundreds of robed Praxics suddenly materialized.   
“But your journey ends here. You are hereby charged with the high crime of Treason against Humanity and your fellow Guardians. We will dig out the truth eventually from you and your accomplices wherever they’re hiding.”   
“What about the rogue Guardians?”   
“Oh we’re still hunting them rest assured,” Aunor said. Her laugh was brittle and mocking.   
“Thank you Sloane. Your service will be remembered today. Maybe even a commendation out of Titan?”   
“I serve,” Sloane bowed.   
“So you do. Alright, enough chatter. Take them. We will find the truth of their heresy once and for all.”   
“Sorry about this, but it’s for the greater good, ‘friend.’”   
Then she felt something hard hit her head. Her vision blurred and her knees went out. Another blow, she saw stars and then-darkness.   
“The hell are you doing to her!?”   
“Quiet you!” 

Goodnight.


	10. Chapter 10-Heresy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simone and her friends are captured and in the heart of Praxic territory.

Chapter 10-Heresy 

Cold. Her consciousness bubbled up like a diver gasping for air. Her head throbbed. 

She opened her eyes, let her vision settle.   
A Praxic Titan stood over her.   
She fell forward and retched, her vision blurring and settling, blurring and settling.   
The pain radiated all around her head. She felt firm gloved hands grasp her shoulders, the pain of a needle and then the pulse of some injection coursing into her. But she was too weak to fight back against her opponents. She continued to puke until all the contents in her stomach were empty.   
The Titan stepped away from the mess, but continued to stand in silence otherwise. They snapped twice, a code of some sort and more agile white robed figures pulled her up-not roughly but also not gently either. She was dragged to a wall of some kind where her arms were fastened. But her legs were free. The white robed figures didn’t speak as they did their work. Another injection, this time a lot more painful. She looked over to see an intravenous stand and a semi clear liquid.   
The white robes stepped away, the Titan snapped three times and the white robes dispersed.   
The Titan and her were alone now. The Titan said nothing, but their hard demeanor was clearly meant to intimidate her. It didn’t.   
Whatever the injection was, it was helping the swelling in her head and the throbbing pain. She felt her thoughts and awareness become more solid as her vision did.   
It was hard to tell how long the injection took the work before the Titan spoke through their mask.   
“So,” they said. “Just you and me. I like to beat up heretics like you, especially Hunters.”   
The Titan stepped forward in four easy steps. Simone had just enough time to flex her abs before a meaty punch struck her. If she hadn’t, the blow would’ve most likely entirely knocked the wind out of her. A series of blows followed afterward, not all of them expected.   
Her entire body ached.   
“Oh sweetheart, we’re just getting started,” the Titan said.   
The assault continued, it took all of her training to focus past the pain, to counter with her muscles-flinch and relax at the proper cadence.   
Finally the Titan let up-laughing. “You’ve got spark, heretic.”   
“My name is Simone.”   
“I’ll call you whatever I damn well please. You may have woken up the Traveler, but that doesn’t make you a hero.”   
“And you are?”   
“Oh yes, me and my brothers and sisters are purging the Dark out of every one of you miserable low lifes. We’re the true examples of the Traveler.”   
“You’re a deluded idiot with fists for brains.”   
“What’d you call me?”   
“Nothing.”   
The Titan swaggered closer. “No, I think I heard you say something.”   
“That so? Not often a Titan uses their brain for more than headbutts.”   
“What was that!?”   
Closer.   
“You really are an idiot.”   
“I think you’re messing with the wrong person here, heretic.”   
Closer.   
“Again with the thinking. Gotta say I’m impressed.”   
The Titan took off their mask, threw it down in a display of bravado then staggered so close she could feel their hot breath on her cheek.   
Perfect.   
“Say that again.”  
“I said-“   
“Yes?”   
She kicked, hard. Her foot connected with the Titan’s unsheltered knee with a hideous crack. The Titan screamed in rage and pain. She kneed the Titan in the gut, knocking them off balance before placing a well aimed head butt. The Titan crumpled forward in a mass of muscled dead weight. She fished the key from the Titan’s armor pocket and carefully freed her restraints. Then she just as gingerly pulled the IV from her arm and tugged a loose piece of the Praxic’s armor free in a makeshift bandage.   
Whatever the injections were, they were giving her strength back. She already felt her wounds rapidly healing as if they had never happened.   
Did the Praxics discover and hoard Golden Age medicine?   
She shoved the Praxic off her, they fell like dead weight straight to the side. Simone clambered down.   
“Thanks Saint 14,” she muttered. It was true, she had learned the headbutt from the revered Titan but how... well that was for another time.   
The place she was in was a featureless, oppressive maze of metal and concrete. It was hard to tell where even it was.   
She turned to the right and heard Praxics chatting in the distance. Without her gear she’d be helpless. Had to keep moving though. Eventually whoever was taking over interrogation duties would notice their fellow Praxic out for the count and her free. 

She kept moving in a low crouch, being sure never to stay in one spot for too long. 

Finally she was making progress. She overheard some Praxics grumbling about a cantankerous old subject 240A. That could only mean Asher. She followed them at a distance, but they were too engrossed in their conversations anyway. She noticed one of them happened to have a loaded portable syringe with a label sylphanisol. She was familiar with the tranquilizer, something she had to handle before she did missions in the field. Cayde always said it could put a bull or a Titan to sleep-mad enough it was hard to tell the difference.   
She quietly snuck up on them, grabbed their syringes with liquid and air tight and plunged them into their collarbone region like she had been trained.   
“Hey what the-?”   
Her gloved hands clamped over their mouths. The dosage was enough to quickly sedate Guardians-despite the difference in body types it was pretty uniform. Something about the connection to the Light or something. A warlock could explain it better.   
The two stopped struggling and quickly fell asleep. She eased them both to the ground and out of sight.   
More commotion. Asher was making it difficult for the Praxics. She couldn’t help but smile at that.   
“No you morons! Haven’t you heard of the first Pyramidion Assault? I was there!”   
“That’s Vex corruption.”   
“I KNOW, and I would ask you stop staring at it.”   
“Why does your Ghost have a red eye?”   
“Spooky isn’t it? Couldn’t tell you. Not that you ungrateful fools would listen to me.”   
Zap!   
“Moron!”   
Zap!   
“Moronic ingrate!”   
Zap!   
“Imbeciles, would you stop zapping me!?”   
“Tell is what you know of Eris Morn. We know she’s been in contact with you.”   
“What of it?”   
“Now!”   
Zap zap!   
Uh oh, things were gonna get serious.   
She hurried to the source of the commotion. Two Praxics Warlocks were hitting the cantankerous Asher with electro batons. She’d heard of them but never used them in the field. Something about pumping volts of electricity into something never sat right with Hunters. There was a Code after all. Warlocks had-whatever they had, Titans had a Path and Hunters had the Code.   
Still, nothing in the Code said anything about using those against aggressive parties who were already using them. Just couldn’t *technically* pick a fight WITH a electro baton or anything like it first.   
She tapped their shoulders, they spun around, she stole their batons, increased the voltage ever so slightly and gave them both a solid couple strikes.   
The Warlocks went down in unconscious piles of robes.   
“Ah thank you Assistant,” Asher said as he freed himself. “Your ingenuity is always a pleasant surprise.”   
“You know where the others are?”   
“Our Drifter’s closer to our esteemed Aunor’s chamber.”   
“What about Ikora?”   
“Most likely being interrogated by Aunor herself.”   
“Damn.”   
“I suggest we hurry?”   
Simone could only nod. 

Asher was wise enough to follow Simone’s lead-he kept to the shadows and crept along as well. Occasionally a Praxic would get too close and the pair would quickly incapacitate them before they could sound the alarm. 

Then they reached the Drifter’s room. No Praxics, apparently the ones interrogating him were already out of the picture.   
“How you living Sister? See my point about your friend, Snitch? Trust me now?”   
“I always kind of did, Drifter,” she said. “But I don’t regret my choice then.”   
“Fair enough, Sister. I always liked that about you. You’re a woman of principles and common sense. Not like this bunch-just as crazy as the Dark Ages.”   
She released his hands and legs and waited for him to rub feeling back into them.   
“Say, you wouldn’t have anything to eat would’ya?”   
“Later Drifter. Let’s get out of here first.”   
“Right behind you.” 

They ascended a lift of some sort and we’re going higher in altitude. To where though?   
The lift stopped and opened up to a circular room full of windows and light. Sure enough, Ikora stood just opposite Aunor.   
This time Aunor was dressed in the red and white garb of what must be the Praxic order’s higher orders. On the right side was an all seeing eye with a shepherd’s crook embroidered into the white fabric.   
“I warned you never to cross me Heretic!” Aunor glowered past Ikora.”I serve the Traveler! I serve the Light! You are not deserving of the name Traveler’s Chosen!”   
“And you are a madwoman,” Ikora said. “Seriously, do you know how you sound?”   
“Enough! I will deal with you later Ikora. It is clear our destinies no longer intertwine. You are a Blight upon us all. You and others like you! I will expunge all of you!! Fight and die heretic.”   
Her eyes were glossed over in fervor. There would be no reasoning with her. No words.   
A Praxic threw Simone a bag with her belongings. No privacy. She just threw her armor on top of her outfit she was wearing and gathered her weapons.   
“Stop this, this is insane!” Ikora said.   
Simone could only shake her head. Yeah, this WAS insane but there was nothing to it. Aunor was standing in the way of their only way out.   
As Cayde said, never pick a fight-but it’s your Hunter’s duty to finish it. 

“Die!!” Aunor spat.


	11. Chapter 11 Fanatics and Rescue

Chapter 11-Fanatics and Rescue

“Don’t interfere, Ikora! This is between me and the heretic.”   
“You’re mad!”   
“Ikora, she’s always been a bit touched.”   
“Silence!” Aunor snarled. The fervor in her eyes was like a rabid dog. She paced.   
Sloane entered dressed in Praxic armor but said nothing.   
“The forces of the righteous will sweep the corruption away! To arms my fellows!”   
Just then someone threw something, there was a blast of air then darkness.   
She felt a hand touch her shoulder and the Drifter was there with an easy smile.   
“Come on Sister let’s get out of here huh?” He said in a low voice.   
It was chaos, Praxics yelling, a fuming Sloane and Aunor.   
Ikora brought up the rear with the dazed grumpy warlock in tow.   
What about Holliday and Hawthorne? Still no sign of them.   
“They can’t have gotten far! Get those lights working! You have permission to kill on sight!” 

They hurried through the darkness, lights flickering briefly. Whatever blast had knocked out the power in the entire complex. Handy. 

As they moved along, they heard gun fire and fighting further down. The Praxics didn’t have as much of a control as they thought.   
“Give ‘em Hell Guardians! This Tower doesn’t belong to them!” Suraya Hawthorne.  
“Whoo-ee, this is like my bucking bronco sparrow in the shop!” Holliday.   
“Yes Ma’am.”   
“They’re coming in!”  
“Then stop them you idiots! Hold the line!”   
“You heard her-for the Praxics! For the Light!”   
More gunfire, more screams.   
“Keep it up!”   
“Remember your Crucible training! Fight back!”   
“You heard Lord Shaxx-drive these Praxics out! The Tower’s ours!”   
“Some things never change,” Drifter shook his head 

The battle continued, growing steadily louder. The smell of melted polymer, superheated metal, blood and sulphur. The bark of orders, the grunts, feral cries and gunfire. It all was here on display-the worst and best of humanity. 

“Think we’re getting close,” Drifter said.   
“Get those Sin Eaters out now! We’re loosing ground!” 

Then things changed, like a cosmic shift.   
“Get to cover now!” She yelled. Whispers urged her on, a din of voices that were all at once and yet separately the Traveler.   
“Hide!”   
Another shift.   
“You can’t escape our righteous retribution!”   
Her and her entourage just barely had time to get out of sight before the unearthly attack came.   
She peeked over the wall. Creatures shambled forward, pale cruel imitations of their counterparts. Slain Guardians and townsfolk, or the horrid shell of what they once were. Husks of Fallen.   
There was an evil there in those creatures that was not the taint of the Taken, the cruelty of the Hive, the hedonism of the Cabal, the desperation of the Fallen, the nihilism of the Vex. It was-emptiness. Antropy. Didn’t seek to destroy for the sake of perpetuating destruction-but rather strip all thinking life of their minds, their souls.   
The whispers of the Traveler made it clear these were abominations forged with the Traveler’s stolen and misused power. Ghost wisely stayed out of view. No doubt those creatures would consume Ghost as well-feed off his Light.   
The screams were horrible-worse than the dim echoes when the Hive ripped Guardian’s Light right out of them and made them into crystals. A short, brief scream then silence.   
“What are those things?” Ikora rasped.   
“Whatever they are, keep them away from me,” Drifter said.   
They continued on in the semi dark. There was only the din of battle around them.   
“Fall back! Don’t let them get you!” 

Every move was painfully slow, moments compressed into fearful snippets of infinity. 

Simone was not sure when they had reached the safety of the earth’s light-or how much time had passed. But they were away from that hellscape. Not safe yet though. 

They pushed upward slowly, ascending stairs. Asher said nothing. No one did. Everyone heard the horrors inside.   
Up above more gunfire and shouts of victory. But from who? Had the Praxics won?   
“Where’s Lord Shaxx?”   
“Dunno. Heard he was regrouping near the old pavilion. Something really nasty got to our troops. This ain’t over yet.”   
Simone looked down to where ordinary citizens rallied against the abominations unleashed by the Praxics. They didn’t stand a chance.   
A few looked up, nodded proudly and steadied their stances.   
“For the Traveler and it’s Chosen!” The citizens shouted defiantly at the creatures and their Praxic handlers.   
She couldn’t bear to look. The Traveler’s multitude of whispers grew more urgent but no more understandable other than vague feelings.   
“We have to keep moving.”   
“Are you alright my friend?”   
“I think so,” she could only answer. 

Up and up they ascended. The battles raged, but the Praxics split off from their Sin Eaters and the main force were quickly outmatched. There were only the dead Praxics, their ghosts still.   
“Look it’s the Travelers Chosen!” A few Guardians and citizens said.   
“The Praxics have something coming,” she said. “Keep going up-it’s our only chance. Spread the word. Don’t let those things touch you.”   
“Understood. You heard her!” 

And then like wildfire the word was spreading, forces that had defeated the Praxics were mobilizing up.   
Up. To me, to me my children. The Traveler whispered inside her. Up. 

They kept moving. Lord Shaxx looked over the recent carnage, then noticed Simone and company.   
“Ah, one of our brightest returns. What are those things?”   
“Praxics called them Sin Eaters. I don’t know-tell everyone to head up to the Traveler. We’ll make our stand there.”   
“You sure that’ll work?”   
“The whispers seem to indicate it will. They’re the voice of the Traveler-why or how I don’t know.”   
“Alright alright but keep it quiet. Don’t want the people thinking you’re calling yourself Speaker. But I trust you. We’ll do what you say.”   
He turned to his troops and frames. “We march. Our rendezvous is the Traveler at the top. Protect the citizens.”   
The soldiers saluted and hurried upward. 

Down below was still the din of fighting, soldiers and citizens pushing back against the encroaching Praxics. Sacrificing their lives and souls so others could have a future. 

“Oh good, you’re alive,” Suraya said with a relieved sigh. “People are heading upward. I haven’t seen this much hope in some time from ordinary people. What’d you tell them?”   
“We need to make our stand at the Traveler.”   
“Huh. Well, worth a shot. You hear that Holliday?”   
“Absolutely. We’ll get our people up there. You just focus on leading them huh? Whole bunch of people think you’re in charge.”   
“Vanguards in charge.”   
“Hey I’m just telling you what I’m seeing and hearing. Go be the hero. We got your back.”   
Ikora said nothing, but continued a pace with them. 

Finally she reached the top where the Traveler waited.   
“Come my children. Come I will keep you safe.” The Traveler’s whisper.   
“Under the Traveler, everyone!” She shouted. The survivors and fighters did not question. 

“They’re coming!”  
“Get to the Traveler it’s our only chance!”   
The remaining soldiers made a desperate sprint for the safety of underneath the Traveler. 

Then her entourage slowly backed up as the Praxics clambered up. The Sin Eaters were with them. They continued backing up until she felt the Light within her nod in acknowledgement. 

Sloane and Aunor stood at the heart of the pack. Aunor was furious. 

“You all dare defy the Praxics!? Your Chosen has the touch of the Dark on her!” She paused. There was doubt, just a ripple.   
“I will give you all one last chance. Surrender to me and my Praxics and I will spare you. Resist? I will give you a fate worse than death.”   
No one moved.   
Sloane glared at Simone. “That woman is a heretic, a traitor like all the other rogue Guardians. We are following the will of the Light. Last chance to surrender to our mercy.”   
“Go choke on your head you holier than us bastards.”  
“Then you have chosen your fates.”  
She brought up her hand, the Sin Eaters poised to strike.   
Aunor gestured.   
The Sin Eaters pounced.   
For a moment it seemed like everything was lost. 

Then light, weaponized Light, struck outward.   
The Sin Eaters disappeared, vanishing as if they had never existed. The Light swelled again and struck.   
There was only the Light and the voice of the Traveler.   
She opened her eyes she didn’t realize had shut and her mouth was moving, forming words.   
“Begone! The Traveler chooses and the Traveler will protect itself and it’s chosen.”   
“Impossible!”   
“Begone!”   
The Light struck again like a whip. Praxics fell dead. The Order split ranks in chaos. There weren’t even ashes of the Sin Eaters.   
Only Aunor, Sloane and the most hardened of their officers stood still.   
“Begone!”   
The Light hit again like a whip, only stronger. More of the Praxic elite fell, disappearing into the Light.   
“This isn’t over!” Aunor spat. Then the remaining Praxics retreated into their ships to unknown locales. 

There was stillness. Then the survivors broke out into cheers.   
Simone suddenly felt very, very tired.   
“Get our hero to a bed!” Hawthorne said. “Lively now. The day is won-our Tower is back!”   
Another round of cheers.   
“Well done my child,” the Traveler whispered to her. “Well done.”   
Then she was carted off in some kind of makeshift stretcher. She felt her consciousness waning.   
“Rest my Chosen, rest my child. There will be time for answers later.”   
Then exhaustion overtook her and she remembered nothing else.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

She opened her eyes. Natural sunlight streamed in from open windows. Both sides-Light and Dark, churned and whispered inside her. 

“Thank the Traveler!” Ikora said. “You’re awake. Even Asher started to worry, if you can believe that. Important thing is both that Ascendant thing inside you and Ana is stable. So is your Light. I think being under the Traveler helped with that.”   
“The Traveler spoke to me again,” Simone said.   
“Of course it did friend. You’re the only one of us who woke it up. Why wouldn’t it speak to you?”   
“Aunor won’t like that.”   
“I don’t give a damn what Aunor and Sloane like,” Ikora growled. “Sorry, that was a bit more harsh than I meant it to.”   
“What about Zavala? We didn’t find him in the compound...”   
“Hawthorne found him. He’s in pretty bad shape though-whatever those Praxic bastards did, it really hurt him.”   
“But with Zavala gone who will-?”   
Ikora smiled gently. “My friend, we have that under control. You’ve done enough for us-I don’t need you worrying about the City too.”   
“Did we lose a lot to those Sin Eaters?”   
Ikora paused before she responded. “Yes and no. Some we’ve gotten back, but most have fallen away to a second death if they’re Guardians. But at least Aunor and her fanatics won’t be able to make them so soon. Whatever you and the Traveler did-it cut to the core of their operation.”  
“Small mercies.”   
“Sometimes that’s all we can hope for my friend,” Ikora said. “I’ll let the others know you’re awake.”   
With that, Ikora was gone. 

Simone looked over to her right. Ana was there.   
Ana turned her head playfully and idly brushed a strand of Simone’s hair from her face.   
“How long you been up?”   
“Not too long,” Ana said. “Ikora nearly wore holes in the floor with her pacing-I figured giving her the chance to talk to you would calm her down. She’s still worked up about Aunor and Sloane.”   
“Can’t blame her for that.”   
“No, I suppose not,” Ana said. “We Hunters don’t really get attached the way Warlocks and Titans do. You my love are the exception,” she said, then kissed her.   
Simone held her and kissed her back. The Light inside them swelled in reunion, and the Darkness also in turn. Then both forces quieted to dull ever present murmurs and incoherent whispers. 

A polite cough and both broke away. Suraya Hawthorne shook her head mirthfully.   
“Glad you’re back with us, Hero. The common folk that survived saw what you did. There’s all sorts of crazy stories all through the City. I can’t recall the last time a Guardian made such a positive impression. You really are something. Well I’ll leave you two be-got reports to send to Devrim.”   
Hawthorne left with a small chuckle. Ana held her hand and Simone suddenly wasn’t afraid. Let them speculate, let them whisper. Simone had whispers of her own. Ana Bray, legendary hunter in her own right, had fallen in love with her. Her. More importantly, Simone had someone to fight for beyond abstract concepts like Humanity, the Last City, the Light-even the Traveler.   
Asher came in next.   
“Ah good Assistant,” he said. “It seems my predictions of scattered neutrino energy helped stabilize that minor Ascendant realm in both of you. Now the Traveler’s Light or that Ascendant realm shouldn’t be able to kill either of you. Probably. When you have some time, I could use your help dealing with a developing situation on Io.”   
“What kind of situation?”   
“Not entirely sure Assistant,” Asher bit back. “But I have a hunch your connection to the Traveler and those blasted Taken might help dispel some of my hypothese. Anyway, I’ll see you back on Io. Good day Assistant.”   
Ana waited until he was out of the room before she laughed. Simone laughed as well. The tension in the air melted away into relief.   
Holliday entered next.   
“Gotta say it’s good to see you up and awake Hero,” she said. “Got some new fixin’s for your ship. Sounds like our Awoken buddies in the Reef and Dreaming City found some signals out by the Dreadnaught and deeper. Could be nothing, but...”   
“I’ll check it out Holliday.”  
“Yeah. Thanks Hero,” she said. “Sorry, can’t help but feel uneasy about all this. Even Drifter’s nervous. Well more nervous than usual. Might wanna keep some spare eyes on him, he’s spooked.”   
“I’ll keep that in mind.”   
Holliday nodded and stepped out.   
Just what in the Traveler’s name was happening.   
“My Awakening has stirred some of my greatest enemies,” the Traveler whispered. “You must guard the rest of my children, Chosen, when the time comes.”   
The pyramid ships. Eris Morn’s cryptic warning in her dream. The visions she saw from the Nine and their emissary. The strange things happening around the Dreadnaught and deeper.   
It all was connected somehow.

No one bothered them for a time and they enjoyed each other’s company. It wasn’t until dusk that they both looked up to find Shin in the room.   
“The rogue Shadows are gathering near the Dreadnaught and in the Dreaming City. I’ll start my hunt at the Dreadnaught area. Be careful in your hunt, both of you. I think these Shadows know we’re both after them. Remember to use both gifts I gave you with my trust. And be careful around Calus and his new amusement ride. That former emperor is more than he seems, and that worries me. We’ll see each other soon,” he said.   
Then he was gone as soon as he arrived. 

No one disturbed them for the rest of the time. They watched old holo vid recordings and had service bots deliver them food from the City’s kitchens.   
They laughed to the point of tears, cried to the point of laughter.   
It was good to feel again without the whole of humanity and the great cosmic forces observing her and expecting so much.   
She was with Ana, and that’s all that mattered.   
They kissed and held each other tight, looking at each other and whispering the things they loved about each other.   
She felt beautiful for the first time in ages.   
Here, she could worship her love for Ana, and be loved in return. In this sacred place, there was nothing else. Just the beauty of their love-their relief at being alive.


	13. Chapter 13-What must be Done

Chapter 13-What must be Done

Ana smiled at her. “You’re up.”   
“Yeah. You sleep?”   
“Better than I have in awhile. It’s strange though, being back here. Can’t say I ever pictured it.”   
“Doesn’t feel the same does it?”   
“Yeah. I know Rasputin’s got things under control. I just...guess I never thought I had a home to return to here. I guess I still don’t really.”   
“I’m not really sure what home is anymore,” Simone said. She sat up in the bed, letting her battered exhausted muscles relax against the pillows and the headboard.   
“You don’t? But you’re the hero of the hour love,” she said with a teasing smile. She sat up and leaned against Simone’s shoulder.   
“Never asked to be.”   
Ana laughed. “My sister Elsie used to say that too. She was a lot braver than me-I think. I’m not even sure she’s still alive or would recognize me. I guess-I don’t even know how I should feel about that.”   
“Elsie would say there’s many ways to be brave.”   
“How do you know?”   
“I-met her on my travels.”   
“Really!? Is she-is she okay?”   
“She’s fine. Just as independent as ever. She did ask about you-I think she picked up on us being together.”   
“That’s good. Why didn’t she try and reach out and see me though-I’ve been searching for the keys to my past. Found almost all of them. Just-not Elsie. The one name I know besides Clovis.”   
“There are some questions best left unanswered for now. Your sister...wouldn’t want you to see her in the state she’s in. But eventually I think she wants to make things right.”   
“Well...I suppose that’s something,” Ana said. “She wasn’t mad was she? About us?”   
“Nah. Just wanted to make sure you were safe.”   
“That sounds like the Elsie I think I remember.” She snuggled up closer, her soft black hair brushing against Simone’s cheek. Then she sighed contentedly.   
“You know, I think this is better even than our trip on the beach.”   
“Warmer.”   
“I was gonna say hotter,” she said playfully, then leaned up to softly nibble on Simone’s ear.   
They just held each other in silence, listening to the rhythm of each other’s heartbeats, the gentleness of their relaxed breathing. The smell of flowers in Ana’s hair. Simone was so bad at identifying flowers by smell, only that it was uniquely Ana. 

Then there was the indication of danger before it even came close to arriving. The Traveler whispered in incoherent warning, and the Ascendant whatever seemed to react to a familiar presence nearby.   
Both of them looked in each other’s eyes and nodded in solidarity.   
They quietly got out of bed and dressed in their gear. The stalking hunter was not yet aware its prey was keen on the hunt.   
They left their room after making certain to make the bed look occupied. This predator was narrowing in on the room.   
The Tower was bustling with activity-other Guardians returning from Crucible matches, patrols or whatnot.   
They both could feel the hostile presence of their predator. No, predators-definitely more than one.   
They walked over toward Future War Cult’s station. The predators stopped in their room.   
Anger-no, rage that boiled into hatred. Well, the diversion was up-the hunters knew their prey had momentarily escaped their grasp.   
They climbed the makeshift scaffolding in the hangar and watched the crews tend to the various jump ships.   
Yep. More than one-but no more than three. Interesting. Their energy signature in both Light and Dark pulsed like clear blips on a radar.   
One stayed back and split from the other two.   
The two headed straight for the hangar.   
In moments the two saw them. One was a warlock who didn’t bother to hide their Praxic affiliation very well. The other was...a hunter. But something wasn’t right about her.   
“Get down,” Simone whispered. Ana wordlessly did as she was told. They waited in the shadows.   
“You don’t have many places left to run,” the Praxic said, drawing her weapon. “I know you’re here somewhere Heretic-don’t think Aunor’s forgotten your betrayal of the City and all it stands for. She assures me you’re reasonable. You and the one with you will give yourselves up to our justice or these people here will suffer our wrath. We are not afraid to do what is necessary.”   
The other figure-the Hunter with so much wrong with her-drew her weapon. Her movements were-stiff. As if she was nothing more than a puppet on a string.   
The weapon. It was a perversion-not a weapon of sorrow but tainted light and dark forged together in an unholy abomination.   
“You doubt me??” The praxic said. “Fire!”  
The Hunter hesitated, as if fighting back. “I said fire!”   
The Hunter continued to resist the puppet master’s pull.   
“Damn it I said fire! You will obey!”   
But the Hunter did not. Their clouded vision focused in brief moments of lucidity.   
The warlock was becoming angry. Desperate.   
“Damn you to your own personal hell,” the Praxic snarled. They wrested the weapon from the struggling Hunter, brought it up performatively, and leveled it right at the Hunter’s head.   
“Watch, all of you!”   
She fired.   
The Hunter crumbled like a stack of wet leaves. Just like the ruined corpse of Cayde 6.   
Vengeance, the Traveler whispered.   
“You bastard!” Simone shouted, drawing Last Word.   
The Praxic laughed.   
“So the rat shows herself. Well? Is anyone else going to die?”   
“You’re nothing more than a disease. The Traveler spurns you!”   
She leaped over the railing and landed in the center of the hangar. Certainly worse falls.   
“Giving yourself up then?”   
“Hardly.”   
The Praxic raised an eyebrow, lowered their gun. Her ghost emerged from hiding.   
She only had one chance at this. Screw up and Ana died, along with so many innocents.   
This time she wouldn’t have Petra with her. It would all be on her.   
Maybe she really was a monster. After all, Calus saw something in her-wanted to shape her into something. She had not hesitated to hunt down the Barons, and was prepared to kill Uldren like he had killed Cayde.   
The warlock seemed to notice her hesitation, brought the weapon up and aimed it at a citizen-an ordinary man and his child. Condemning them to death because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time.   
“Protect my children,” the Traveler said.   
Simone didn’t hesitate this time. She drew Thorn, fired the two rounds needed to destroy the Praxic’s ghost. The Praxic screamed in panic, realizing her ghost was irredeemably broken. The Praxic was just as vulnerable now as anyone else-just as mortal as the ordinary men, women and children they wanted to murder.   
She drew her gun and pointed it at the advancing crowd. Simone, a couple Titans, a warlock.   
“Back up! Stay back, I’m warning you! Back!” The Praxics’ voice was shaky uneasy.   
Then the Praxic screamed-a horrible yowl of terror. They crumpled, and Lord Shaxx stood over them.   
“Mercy-aaaahrugggh.”   
Then the Praxic was dead, Shaxx’s sword impaled in them.   
The assembled crowd fell silent in shock.   
Lord Shaxx looked up at the Guardians and Simone. He kicked the weapon over to Simone, who reluctantly picked it up.   
“See if you can’t get someone to look at that. Then...come and see me. I think you, Ana and the Guardians who stood up for the innocent should all see me. Two Warlocks rushed in and put the dead Praxic and her broken ghost in a makeshift stretcher and two more silently cleaned up the blood.   
No one said a word. Not even the Traveler whispered this time.   
Simone looked at the weapon in her hand. Everything about it revulsed her but she couldn’t place why. The clean up crew delicately cleaned up the enthralled Hunter-no doubt for an autopsy.   
This time she had nothing but lingering questions and thoughts. They all did.   
No one spoke. But no one needed to.


End file.
